Truth or Dare
by x0xalexis8
Summary: Review your truth or dares just tell me for what characters!( may change to M if dares call for it)
1. Chapter 1

" Ugh where am I?" A voice groaned, siting up. " What the..." He looked around and there sat all the other nations."

" Ve! Romano!" The Italy ran to his brother " You are awake!"

" Grrr get off me!" Romano shoved him into Germany " Potato bastard get off my brother! And..what is going on?!"

Britain looked at the southern Italian " Looks like we have been kidnapped."

America laughed " Hahahahahahah! Dude! This totally sucks!"

France grinned " Look at all these lovely speci/mens/ "he winked, making a few gag.

Spain went over to Romano " Roma!" He handed him a tomato " For you."

Romano was about to reply when a loud sound was heard around the room. Smoke came from the side and someone came out, smiling wide.

" Ve! Grandpa Rome!" He jumped up, running to the young grandfather. " What are you doing here! Fratello look!"

Rome smiled and ruffled Italy's hair " Im here to make you guys do dares and admit embarrassing stuff! So tell the readers to review all their truths and dares!"

" Ve! What he said!" Italy yelled, not thinking about it.

" No!" All the nations yelled. But nothing could be done. It's been finalized.

" Stupid Fratello!" Romano yelled, shaking his brother by his shirt.

" Mi dispaice Mi dispaice Mi dispaice!" Italy yelled.

Germany sighed " Well...I guess we need to play this game now...so review? I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

The Roman Empire held his ipad in his hand " Hey guys we have four people who reviewed. They have given us so many truth and dares! Lets sing about it." He ruffled Italy's hair.

"No!" Everyone groaned( except the happy Italian)

"Just get on with it ya bloody git." England crossed his arms " I wanna go home as soon as possible."

" Alright alright." He looked at the screen " These are from BlacktwinWhitetwin they said

'Hello Hello! A dare for Romano please, Admit your love for Spain!

We also have a dare for America, Eat three bites of England's cooking without throwing up. Thanks :D'

"Admit what!?" Romano flipped a table in anger " I-im not telling that Spanish bastard I l...lov..l" he took a breath again " That I Lo-lo"

" Oh te quiero mucho Lovino!" Spain pulled Romano into a tight hug, spinning him around.

" Um does that count?" Japan asked while Italy gushed over his brothers love for Spain.

" I guess. Now Amer-" The empire looked around" Where did the cheeseburger go?"

" He is hiding." Germany pointed to the table that Romano flipped over, which was shaking.

Rome reached over the table and picked the American up by his jacket, making him flail his arms and legs " Please please please! Don't make me do it!" He cried.

" To bad you have to." He dropped him on the floor where England placed a bowl of something slimy on his lap. " Eat up!" He handed him a fork.

" Im gonna need a spoon for this." He gag, taking the fork. America scooped up some, shakily bringing it to his lips. Everyone stared for a minute but he made no move to put it in his mouth.

" Okay while he eats that lets go to the next one. This is from CrystalMapleLeaf! They said ' Dares, dares, and more dares...

America! I dare you to sing the Duck Song! -

Italy, I give you the truth to end all truths! Who do you hate?

Spaniard, I dare you to throw tomatoes at Romano! Mwahahah

Ze Awesome Prussia's dare is to not say Awesome this whole thing

Nihon, I dare you to explain The Pocky Game to everyone

And then Canada, I dare you to play the Pocky Game with -Drumroll- Romano! -The Romanada is too strong-'

" America can go when he is done. So Italy, who do you hate?"

The Italian looked horrified " H-Hate?! Is that even a word?! No no i love everyone! Dont make me answer!" He cried

Germany patted his back" You have to answer."

Italy pouted and thought "o-okay well I h-hate...people who don't like pasta!"

" Alrighty then, Spain ill get your tomatoes." He said

Spain was still hugging a struggling Romano " Nooo I don't wanna ruin his beautiful face!" He frowned as someone gave him three tomatoes . " Im sorry Roma!" He let go of him, taking the tomatoes.

Three thrown tomatoes later Romano and Spain were happily sitting on the floor, biting the red fruit. " Who knew you were so good at catching." Spain grinned.

" Okay Prussia no saying awesome!"

" Vhat! But im- im Aw-" someone smacked him, making him sulk in the corner of the room.

" Japan whats the pocky game?" The empire asked.

Japan blushed " Uh you take one of these." He pulled a box of pocky out of no where. " And two people take bites from each end and whoever has the bigger half wins."

" Oh, well Romano and Canada have to play." He said.

" Canada?" Romano asked, blinking.

" T-That would be me" The country slowly raised his hand, suddenly he was visible.

" Whoa! Canada dude!when did you get here?" America asked, finally finishing whatever England fed him.

" I-I was here the whole time." He hugged his bear tightly.

" Oh well go play the pocky game!" America pushed him to Romano.

Japan handed Romano the pocky who awkwardly took it. " Um alright lets play." He put it between his lips. Canada slowly took the other end.

" Go!" Everyone yelled..

They both slowly took bites, feeling weird about this. Once they finished, way to close to each other, Spain pulled Romano back to him.

" who won?" Italy asked.

" I did." Romano tried to get away from Spain, failing.

" Okay America sing the duck song."

" That song about the ducks and grapes?" He took his Iphone out and searched the lyrics

" A duck walked up to a lemonade stand

And he said to the man, running the stand

"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?"

The man said

"No, we just sell lemonade. But it's cold

And it's fresh

And it's all home-made. Can I get you

glass?"

The duck said,

"I'll pass."

Then he waddled away.

(Waddle waddle)

'Til the very next day.

(Bum bum bum bum Bum da-dum)

The duck walked up to the lemonade stand

And he said to the man, running the stand,

"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?

The man said

"No, like I said yesterday,

We just sell lemonade. OK?

Why not give it a try?"

The duck said,

"Goodbye."

Then he waddled away.

(Waddle waddle)

Then he waddled away.

(Waddle waddle waddle)

Then he waddled away

(Waddle waddle)

'Til the very next day.

(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand

And he said to the man running the stand,

"Hey! (bum bum bum) Got any grapes?

The man said,

"Look, this is getting old.

I mean, lemonade's all we've ever sold.

Why not give it a go?"

The duck said,

"How 'bout, no."

Then he waddled away

(Waddle waddle)

Then he waddled away.

(Waddle waddle waddle)

Then he waddled away

(Waddle waddle)

'Til the very next day.

(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand

And he said to the man running the stand,

"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?"

The man said,

"THAT'S IT!

If you don't stay away, Duck,

I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day,

stuck.

So don't get to close!"

The duck said,

"Adios."

Then he waddled away.

(Waddle waddle)

Then he waddled away.

(Waddle waddle waddle)

Then he waddled away

(Waddle waddle)

'Til the very next day.

(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand

And he said to the man running the stand,

"Hey! (Bum bum bum) got any glue?"

"What?"

"Got any glue?"

"No, why would I– oh!"

And one more question for you;

"Got any grapes?"

(Bum bum bum, bum bum bum)

And the man just stopped.

Then he started to smile.

He started to laugh.

He laughed for a while.

He said,

"Come on duck, let's walk to the store.

I'll buy you some grapes

So you won't have to ask anymore."

So they walked to the store

And the man bought some grapes.

He gave one to the duck and the duck said,

"Hmm... No thanks. But you know what sounds good?

It would make my day.

Do you think this store...

Do you think this store...

Do you think this store...has any… lemonade?"

(Fading)

Then he waddled away.

(Waddle waddle)

Then he waddled away.

(Waddle waddle waddle)

Then he waddled away

(Waddle waddle)" America danced around to the song and everyone blinked and most rolled one the floor laughing.

" Well thats all from that person the next person is EllenyCelin wo said

'Truth

To Japan : Why You attack China?

To England Do England love America?

To Germany : Is Prussia still live?

To America : are you sure, you are a hero?

To all nations : if you all turn into an animal, what animal you would be?

Anyone : Which hetalia comics had reached?

Dare

-To all : doing tap dance

-To England : make all the nations ( except China. Because he is my favoritee! ) Eat your scones

-To Canada : kick Russia

-To all nations! : play drama entitled 'Sleeping Beauty'

(You may improvise as you please. but the prince is America and the princess is England) just the last part if you have trouble

-To China : cook some dumplings for me ( ˆˆ )

And for the last, I want to said sorry because my English is so bad..

Oh! I forget! I say hello to the Asian!'

" Um do i have to answer that? I don't really wanna thing about it." Japan frowned.

" Uh yeah...that we can let go."

" Do I love that bloody wanker!?" Britain yelled but his cheeks turned red " N-No!"

" You do!" America laughed obnoxiously but then slowly stopped, rubbing his neck" I do to...bro." He added awkwardly .

Prussia pushed them into his corner so they could have their moment " Next question."

" Um yes...Prussia is right here." Germany pointed with his thumb to his brother.

" America are you sure you are a hero?"

In the corner, America and England were quietly talking. America whipped his head around " Of course I am," he went back to talking.

" If you could turn into any animal, what would it be?"

" Ve! Id be pasta-"

" Italy thats not an animal" Germany face palmed.

" Oh...well id beeeee a kitty!" Italy meowed.

" Eh I guess id be a cat to." Romano shrugged.

" A dog?" Germany blinked

" Panda!" China said.

" Gilbird!" Prussia yelled.

America beamed " An eagle, duh."

" Flying Mint bunny." England said.

" Huh?" Everyone blinked

"Nothing." He mumbled and went back to his and America's conversation.

"bears." Russia said.

" I like frogs." France nodded.

"Polar bear." Canada whispered.

" Pikachu?" Japan said.

" Uhh i don't think that counts." Romano rolled his eyes.

" Well any who, I don't understand the next question soo onto their dares, tap dance everyone!" The empire smiled.

"Ve! I love tap dancing! Okay everyone lets tap dance!" They all had the right shoes out of no where.

Germany sighed " Okay okay." They all got in rows and started to dance...horribly. They all were off key and a lot of people were falling over all over the place.

Rome winced " Okay okay okay stop stop! That was really bad. Everyone but China eat Englands scones!"

" NOOOO!" They all cried, rolling on the floor.

" I just ate his food! I gotta do it again!" America sobbed.

" It's not that bad!" England scoffed, handing everyone but a happy China a scone.

Everyone one in the room made a face " Lets just count down and eat the whole thing at once and get it over with." Germany said.

"1...2...3" everyone shoved it into their mouth, making a disgusted face.

" Ew oh my god!" They all chocked, gasping for air.

England got a tick mark on his eyebrow " Shut up all of you! My scones are amazing!"

" Canada kick Russia."

Canada squeaked " K-Kick him? I-I can't do that! " he cried quietly.

America laughed " Ahahhahah! Dude you gotta!" He pushed his brother towards the other nation " Now kick him."

" A-Ah." Canada shakily lifted his leg and barley hit him with the tip of his shoe.

Russia just blinked, staring at the Canadian. Canada's body shook and he ran to a corner.

Before anyone could continue the room started to change. England blinked and he was suddenly in the woods, sitting on a log. Animals surrounded him. " Uh guys?" He stood and America fell from the bushes " Umph!"

" America?" He stood and went over to him, helping him up. He didn't let him go...more like he couldn't . " Ummmm." Both of their feet moved. " Why are we dancing let me go ya wanker!"

" I can't! It wont let me" He twirled England " Sorry Iggy."

Finally England could let go so he ran away and suddenly he was in a dark room. He blinked and looked around, seeing a green light. " huh?" He stared and was mesmerized by it walking forward, holding out his right hand. When he reached it his finger pricked the needle. And he suddenly passed out.

Prussia France and Spain came in " Oh England why!" They waved around their wands.

America was in the middle of fighting a dragon, which was Russia. " I'll save you England!" He yelled as he slayer the dragon, running into the castle. When he saw England on the bed he frowned " Well shit he is dead." Splash. He turned " What the hell?"

" He isnt dead you idiot." Spain rolled his eyes and left. America whipped the tomato off him, making his way to the bed."Eyebrows?" He moved onto his knees, inspecting his face" Hmm...oh!" He grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips to England's. England's eyes opened slowly and the curtain shut.

( Sleeping Beauty- Ghetto version XD)

" Yay!" Italy clapped as the room turned back to normal.

" Well then." England blushed " Next dare. China mak-"

" Already done." China threw the dumplings through the internet.

" Well that was fast." France blinked

" Next is from CelinyEllen

'Truth

To all : say who is you love? (Except Japan) and give a reason

To Japan : do you love China? Say yes! If you say no... #grin and pull out a bomb

To Italy : what do you think about your fratello?

To Germany : what do you think about Prussia?

To China : how old are you?

To Spain : why you love tomatoes?

To America : what do you think about England?

To Russia : why you didn't try to marrying your dear sister? I think she is beauty enough

Dare

Russia : marry your sister ( Bellarus ) just for 4 weeks

Japan : have dance with my dear china!

China : say 'I love you' to japan!

England : eat your scones

For Allies : sing 'we wish you a merry Christmas' with dance!

For Axis : playing canon in D with piano!

That's all... Ugh, my twin is so fast to give review...

The last, I want to say Hello to Asia! Me and my twin is your fan!'

Italy grinned " I love Luddy!" He hugged Germany, making the German shuffle 'Ja...you to."

Spain hugged Romano " My tomatoe!" He kissed his face.

" I love my princess ." America teased, making England grumble " Shut up."

Russia thought " Vodka."

Prussia picked up Canada " Ill love him."

Canada blinked.

" I love pandas!" China declared.

France sulked in the corner " No one loves me."

" Do i love China? Not in that way ." Japan shook his head.

Italy grinned " I love my fratello so much!" He hugged Romano who shoved him, getting their curls stuck.

" Ow!" They both cried. " Ah Germany help!" The Spaniard and German made their way to the two Italians, trying to undo the tangled curl.

" Well while they do that, China how old are you?"

"Um about 4,000 years old." China nodded.

" America what do you think about Iggy?"

America grinned, munching on a burger " Man Iggy is awesome! I love him." He patted England's head.

Russia shuddered at the mention of his sister " She is crazy."

Germany and Spain finally got the curls untangled and finally got to answer their questions.

" Of course, Prussia is my brother." Germany said, shrugging,

Prussia grinned " Awww Westttt."

Spain blinked " Because I do thats why."

" onto the dares Russiaa." He smirked.

" Nooooo!" Russia cried as they sent him out of the room " Have fun on your honeymoon!"

Japan blinked " Uh...okay." He went over to China " Dance?" They started to dance in the musicless room

" Um..I love you?" China said.

" Fine I will eat my scones!" England grabbed a scone and shoved it into his mouth. " Oh god!" He gagged " I mean..,its so good!"

America gave England a water " Okay guys lets sing!" He got the allies in a line , doing the cancan dance. He started to sing happily but the rest of them muttered the words.

The axis blinked " We have no idea what that one is sorry!"

" Ve! We finished todays dares! Lets hope we get more its fun!" Italy beamed" Review!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Im so sorry for taking so long to update! I have no excuses XD**

**anyways read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. I dont own nothinnnnn :'(**

They room full of Countries were sitting in a large circle, actually getting along with eachother. Italy heared a loud ding sound comig from the side of the room. "Oh!" He gasped "Truth and daressss!" he jumped up and ran towards the ipad. His grandfather picked it up before the Italian could even get close enough.

"Well LaughingTradgedy, Canada, whats is your thoughts on the pairings fangirls out you in?" he looked at the blonde.

"Oh, a question for...me?" He bit his bottom lip "W-well some I like, makes me feel like you guys remeber im here. They are'nt so bad." he looked at the floor as he talked.

America grinned "Come on Mattie dont be so shy. Also, you know your favorite is with me." he winked and then laughed annoyingly.

"Anyway!" He looked at the screen "Okay Italy you have to drink um, a whole bottle of um...vodka."

Germany's jaw dropped "Um I don't think he can handle that!" the blonde objected as the Russian pulled the bottle from his jacket, handing it to the small Italian.

Italy grabbed the bottle and looked at it, he slowly took the top off. everyone was leaning forward to see how he would react to the taste.

"Feli, before you start to drink that, just know it doesnt taste like the wine we drink." The other Italian reminded his brother.

Feliciano grinned "I'll be okay!" He tipped his head back and poured some of the drink down. The room was filled with winces.

Italy swallowed and cringed "My throat." he whined , trying to give the bottle back.

"Sorry dude you gotta drink the whole thing!" America pushed it back "But its okay you dont have to drink it right away."

Italy pouted and took it back, talking small sips. "It tastes so gross, I need some pasta." he cried.

"Well we will continue as he drinks. So from HystericalSadness , All nations(except Canada)can you really not notice the guy who carries a wild bear with him?"

"Wait there is guy who carries a bear with him?" France asked.

America shurgged " HystericalSadness must be on drugs or something."

Canada slumped down and hugged Kumajirou tighter. The animal looked up at him "Who are you?"

"Oh im Canadia." He whispered.

"Well, anywho England whats the worst thing you have done in your pirate days?"

The English man thought and then shuddered "I'd rather not talk about it...it...its to bloddy horrid." He got a pat on the head from America.

"Spain what-""-Shh!" Romano scolded "Spain is sleepining. It's his nap time." The Italian glared.

Italy hiccuped, tossing the empty vodka bottle to the side "Weeeelll-hic- um" he forgotton what he was saying "Pasta!"

"I guess we will start the dares. England dress up s a conquistador and say "Long live Spain" in Spanish."

"I might as well do it as the supid Spanish man is sleeping." He blinked "But i dont have a costume."

Sddenly one fell down onto his head "Nevermind." he mumbled under the fabic, standing up to go to the bathroom off tot the side of the room.

"Can I watch you dress?" The American asked, standing up to go to the bathroom with him.

"No you git!" Arthur yelled, slamming the door shut behind him.

-five minutes later-

"Okay okay im done." he came out and stood in the middle of the room. "I can't speak Spanish" he pulled out his phone "Thank god for google translate." he looked it up and then muttered "Viva Espana."

"Guess Spain can't do his dare because he is fricking sleeping." France rolled his eyes.

"And finally for tonight Russia dress up in an American flag printed jump suit and sing the national anthem."

Russia was suddenly in the suit "Where is my scarf." he looked arund and stood up "I guess i have to." The country started to sing " Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light

What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?

Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,

O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?

And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,

Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.

Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?

On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,

Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,

What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,

As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?

Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,

In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:

'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh long may it wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

And where is that band who so vauntingly swore

That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion,

A home and a country should leave us no more!

Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution.

No refuge could save the hireling and slave

From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave:

And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

Oh! thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand

Between their loved home and the war's desolation!

Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n rescued land

Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation.

Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,

And this be our motto: "In God is our trust."

And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!"

"Good-hic- night everyone!" Itay waved and fell backwards into Germany, sleep was clling his name.

"Review" Romano grumbled.

**Don't forget to review your dares and truthes or just review i like those too, or both :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well…hi thereee…how long has it been? Whoops xD I am so very sorry guys! Lets get onto the story..thing ..whatever you call this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! I wish.**

Everyone woke from their million month sleep, rubbing their eyes. Italy sat up and heard the IPad ding. The Italian jumped up and gasped "Oh gosh! We missed so many truth or dares! Grandpa Rome Grandpa Rome! Lets start!" he shoved the electronic into his grandfathers hands.

The young grandfather chuckled "Okay Feliciano calm yourself." He yawned " So next up is from Chishi Neko! They talk a bunch but here is the start of the first part "

" _Denmark, you must be the best King of Scandinavia, EVER! I mean, like, more better than you are now. It's possible if you call the rest of the Awesome Trio for, erm, advice.ī__  
><em>_Japan, Do an American dance song, like the Cotton-eye Joe.__  
><em>_Russia, We all know that it isn't flab under your overcoat, it's VERY toned muscel, so how do you do it?__  
><em>_Prussia, Sing the most AWESOME song ever, that is not I'm Awesome. Since you are Awesomness in a body you are the only one who can carry out this task and do it in the only way it can be- WITH AWESOMNESS!__ "_

Denmark scoffed "Im already more awesome then Prussia what else do I need to do?"

Prussia held up hand "whoa whoa whoa who told you that? That is the biggest lie and im sorry they lied to you. Awesome is my middle name. Right Gildbird?" the snowy haired country reached up and touched the bird.

America read Japan's question "Dudeeeeeee the cotton eye joe is sweeeeet. Here let me teach you!" he stood, making Japan stand also. America started the dance at a quick pace "See that's all."

Japana blinked "America-san…would you mind going slower for me?" it went on like this for ten minutes until Japan finally got the dance down. They played the song and the two danced together.

"My leg hurts." The Japanese country slowly sat back down.

Russia tilted his head to the side at his question and then held his pipe up "I use this." And that was all he said.

Germany stared at Russia and blinked "How….-"

"Don't question it." England cut in, shaking his head.

Prussia tapped his lip "The most awesomest song huh…. Well…" He broke out into song "EVERYTHING IS AWESOME EVERYTHING IS COOL WHEN YOU'RE PART OF A TEAM EVERYTHING IS AWESOMEEE WHEN YOU'RE LIVING A DREAM" He danced around while he sang the whole song.

"Well then….so here are the truths from the same account"

"_Sweden, what is your thoughts of Ikea becoming big in America__  
><em>_Finland, How do you do Christmas now that you are with Sweden and have adopted Sealand how do you make Christmas happened?__  
><em>_Prussia, What did you mean when you picked Canada up and said "I'll love him?"__  
><em>_France, Do you know that I know your biggest fan ever? You are loved, so don't worry!"_

Sweden was seated next to Finland he was in the middle of eating. He swallowed and sighed "Uh…America sucks?"

Finland smiled "Aw Christmas is fun, I make sure we are all home and we give presents. And I make sure Sweden smiles."

Prussia laid back and shrugged "It means whatever you wanted it to mean." He gave a thumbs up. A few people whispered, not knowing who they were talking about.

"Hon Hon Hon of course im loved look at me!" France blew a kiss at the IPad.

"Okay okay next Is from Firestripe49"

"_I dare America to pet a rabid dog! :3 And Canada to try and befriend the person he is most scared of! (Am I evil...? Yes, yes I am)"_

A dog came out of no where, chained to the wall. It was growling and showing its teeth. America looked horrified "What if I lose my hand! I might die from blood loss!"

"You cant die you bloody idiot." England rolled his eyes.

America slowly went over and reached out. He pet the dog so fast and ran away. The dog jumped up and growled again, wanting to bite him. "Wahhhhh!" America cried.

Canada looked at his dare and frowned . He didn't want to talk to anyone so he made himself invisible.

"Hey were did that…Canadia guy go?" Everyone shrugged.

"Huh..strange….well next question! This is from BlacktwinWhitetwin"

"_Dare for Prussia and Canada, whoever stops making out first has to do what the other wants!__  
><em>_Truth for England and Spain, would you go back to being pirates again if you had the chance?"_

"Well the Canadi-" Suddenly Canada reappeared "Oh hey there he is well then I guess they can do the dare."

Prussia winked and Canada blushed before the two started heatedly making out.

"Ew" America gagged from his spot next to England. England shook his head to the question "I mean sure it was fun and it felt great at the time but I like where I am now."

Spain nodded "If I was still in my pirate ways I would never have fallen for this beautiful tomato." He hugged Romano. Romano huffed but didn't say anything.

"Okay!" Grandpa Romano looked at the Ipad "This will be the last for today. Even though we have a bunch still. Okay so from Mastermind Enoshima Alicia."

"_Hi! This is only for France since he is not my favorite character and everyone else is. I dare for France to eat American food for 6 weeks and he can say 'America's the hero!' while he eats. Hasta la Pasta!"_

France looked heart broken "Im…im not your favorite?" The blond looked like he was going to cry "And I have to eat American food" he started sobbing.

"There there.."England patted his back.

"Im going to get fat!" France cried "That's it! Im not eating for 6 weeks! Fuck that."

Italy gasped "That's a bad word!" he pulled out his swear jar and made him put money in it."

"Well…"England rubbed his next "Review? We will have a billion of these to do,"

**I tried XDi still have 7 to do! And all of them have multiple things so be patient with me. I will try to update more.**

**Keyword…try**

**Baii! Love and pasta!**


End file.
